More Than Friends
by mattvs
Summary: Leo wants to tell Kendrix how he feels, but Scorpious has other plans for them.


**Disclaimer: **Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, Mike, Trakeena, Scorpius, and all other characters in this story are property of Saban Entertainment and Fox, this story is for fun, and is making no profits. 

**Author's Note: **The song "You'll be in my heart" belongs to Phil Collins, so any credit for it must go to him. The timeline for this story is about a week after Redemption Day. This is my first Lost Galaxy Fan Fiction, so bare with me on this one! And please let me know what you think of it, I love to hear other people's comments.   


More Than Friends?

By: Blue_Ranger

  
Leo Corbett stared out of the window of the quarters he shared with his teammates his brother Mike, Kai, and Damon. Trying to make sense out what was bothering him. His brother was back, alive and well, he had four terrific friends, and was part of a colony bound for a new world, what more could he ask for? He sighed and slowly he turned around and looked around the room. 

After making sure his comrades weren't home at the moment, he walked over to his bed, and reached underneath the mattress for something. When he drew his hand from beneath it, he held a small photo in his hand. It was a photo of Kendrix in her GSA uniform. He'd snapped the picture one day when she wasn't looking. As he stared at the photo he began to remember that day, about seven months before, when he first met her, he had been running away from security after stowing away, and he ran into her and knocked her down when he wasn't looking in front of him. As he helped her up, he looked into her eyes, and for a minute, he suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but then he couldn't try and figure it out now, the guards were coming, and he had to get away, he had apologized for running into her, and he then he turned and ran away. 

Leo sighed and said to himself: "If only I could just tell her." 

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena was pacing around one of the rooms, trying to plot a way for her to prove herself worthy to be one of her father's most valiant warriors, when a thought occurred to her, she quickly walked onto the bridge of the Stinger, and said: "Father I believe I know a way to defeat the Rangers." 

"Do not worry yourself with this problem my sweet daughter," Scorpius replied, "I already have a plan in motion." 

"But father..." 

Before she could argue, a monster stepped onto the bridge. It looked like a cross between a giant lobster and a giant crab. I carried a sword, and had a blaster at its side. It's eyes were yellow with a brownish tint. It's hands were like claws, and their were six on each of his six arms. He stepped forward and bowed to Scorpius. "You call for me Scorpius." 

"Crayfish, what do you have to report about the Rangers." 

"Well sire, most of them are in a highly populated area, which means it will be difficult to capture them, but the Red Ranger seems to be all by himself." 

"Excellent, take some Sting Wingers and capture him," Scorpius ordered. 

"As you command my liege," Crayfish said before disappearing in a flash of light. 

"It's only a matter of time, before I finally have possession of the Lights of Orion and all the other weapons I need, then I'll finally be rid of the agonizing headache of those wretched Power Rangers," Scorpius said, "Then my conquest of the Universe will be complete." "Ah hah ha ha ha!" 

* * *

Kendrix Morgan found herself staring at the plant specimen in her hand, but didn't even care what she did with it, something was bugging her, and she couldn't figure out what. She looked down at the plant in her hand, then finally tossed it in disgust, she could stop thinking about him, but then she thought to herself: "What would he see in me, I take most things seriously, he takes most things as a joke; still, he is handsome, and he does have a good heart, and he does make me laugh sometimes, but what would he see in me?" 

She was about the tell herself: "Nothing at all." When she was snapped out of her own thoughts by Commander Stanton's voice. 

"Miss Morgan, is there some reason why you are staring off into deep space?" 

"Huh, oh no sir, I mean I was just thinking about something sir," Kendrix said struggling for words. 

"Well, try to keep your mind on your work, and not 'something'," the Commander suggested, then turned and stepped out the door of the lab. 

Kendrix sighed and began to try and work on the task at hand. She slowly began to analyze the plant sample with a microbe scanner, and then began to isolate the plant's root system. She was halfway through the process when she was interrupted by a voice behind her. 

"Hey Kendrix, working on a new experiment?" 

Startled, Kendrix accidentally sliced off the tip of the root, and in horror realized that she had totally ruined the sample. She turned around unhappily but her expression softened when saw Kai looking at her with a worried expression on his face. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"It's all right Kai, my mind wasn't on the task at hand anyway," Kendrix replied. 

"Something bothering you?" Kai asked. 

"Nothing important, just well, I can't explain it, but lately my mind has been elsewhere." 

"Well, if you really want to clear your head, why don't you try going for a little jog after you get off duty?" Kai suggested. 

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks," Kendrix agreed. 

"Listen I was wondering if your free for lunch, the others and I were going to get together at that small restaurant near the main docking bay." 

Kendrix looked down at what was left of the ruined plant sample, and said: "Sorry Kai, but I need to go and get another sample before the Commander decides to reassign me to another lab for a different and less important assignment." 

"Okay, I'll tell the others you're busy." Kai said as he headed out of the room. 

Kendrix watched him go, and began to ponder what Kai had suggested. 

* * *

Leo stared at the sandwich on the plate in front of him, and couldn't help but feel a small bit of disgust. He looked around the table at the others. Maya was busy enjoying a small salad, Kai was eating a hot dog, Mike was enjoying his turkey on rye, and Damon was eating submarine sandwich with all the makings. Leo looked down at the roast beef sandwich in front of him again, and said: "Why can't life be as easy as getting a good meal?" 

"Okay cuz, what bug just crawled up your shorts," Damon remarked. 

"You have a bug in your shorts?" Maya asked. 

"It was a figure of speech Maya," Kai explained to her. 

"Leo is something bothering you, Kendrix perhaps," Mike said, slicing through the mist that seemed to hang in the air around them. 

Leo nearly choked on the piece of roast beef he was chewing on. "What makes think that it's Kendrix that's bothering me?" he asked. 

"Oh call it a hunch, except that you seem to act a little more grown-up only when to things happen, either when Kendrix is around, or when we are fighting a monster," Mike replied, "And since the colony hasn't been under attack lately, I'd say its Kendrix that you have on your mind." 

"All right I'll admit, I like her, she's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, but the thing is, she probably only sees me as the biggest joke since that time Kai nearly set our quarters on fire when he had that crush on Hannah," Leo said. 

"Hey lay off will you," Kai snapped, "I said I was sorry about that, how long are you going to hold it against me for being a guy?" 

At that remark everyone at the table broke out in uproarious laughter. Kai couldn't help but grin at this. "All right, all right, some I'm not the most responsible person like everyone thought, so sue me!" 

"Okay man, how much are you willing to pay," Damon wisecracked. 

"How's about you do the cooking at home for the next two weeks!" Kai said with a strait face. 

"On second thought, how about we get back to the problem of Leo and Kendrix," Damon said trying to avoid the issue. 

Everyone smiled at him, then they turned their attention to Leo. 

"So man, when are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Kai said. 

"I don't know yet, I'm not exactly an expert on the subject, of dating," Leo said, with a frustrated look on his face, "Besides, what would a girl like her see in a goof ball like me?" 

"Hmmm... Let's see, brown hair, blue eyes, bad taste in clothing, not one for a normal, serious conversation," Mike said grinning, "Gee I don't know, probably not a thing!" 

"Hey bro, I've grown a lot from the stubborn, impetuous guy, you last saw before you fell in that crevice," Leo remarked. 

Mike looked down at the morpher on his wrist, and said: "Ya, so have I." 

"Look let's stop the hurling of insults here okay," Kai interrupted, "Look Leo the only way your gonna see if Kendrix really likes you, is to ask her out." 

"I guess your right, but how do I do that," Leo replied. 

"Hey if I knew the answer to that, I'd probably be dating Hannah by now," Kai said as he cleared away his spot at the table, and head back to work. 

The others began to leave one by one, Damon had to return to maintenance, Mike had to return to his duties at the control tower, and Maya was going to go for a nature walk in the forest dome. 

Leo sat at the table, and finally decided to finish his lunch, afterward he headed to one a pond near the mountain dome, and sat on a rock watching a small flock ducks as they swam along the surface. 

* * *

Crayfish stood behind a rock watching the Red Ranger, then he turned to his army and said: "Perfect, the Red Ranger is all alone, which means there will be no one else to help him!" "This is going to be almost too easy, once I've destroyed the Rangers, I'll have proven myself to be the perfect man for the job as General!" "Sting Wingers attack!" 

* * *

Leo was staring at the mountains off in the distance when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and jumped up in alarm when he saw the Sting Wingers coming towards him. He tried to block one punch but then was struck by another one. In less than a minute, he was struggling against them as Crayfish slowly began to walk towards him. 

"So this is the Red Ranger, what a sorry excuse, I was hoping for more of a challenge from you!" he sneered. 

"You haven't seen anything yet pal," Leo replied, he kicked the Sting Winger to his right, and sent him sprawling, then he tripped up the one on his left. Having managed to free himself, he said: "It's time someone taught you guys to stop bugging me!" "Go Galactic!" 

In a flash Leo morphed into the Red Ranger. He drew his Quasar Saber and began to battle the Sting Wingers and Crayfish. 

* * *

Kendrix bent down and laced up her running shoes, then stared at the trail that was in front of her, she had taken Kai's advice, and decided to go for a jog, only she decided to go for a jog in the mountain dome. She had changed into shorts and a pink sleeveless tank top. She bent her knees, then flexed her leg muscles before she started a slowly and easy jog. As she went up the trail, Leo seemed to pop back into her head. 

She began to remember when they first meet, he had run into her when she and Kai were heading towards the transports that were bound for the Moon. Later she remembered seeing him on board the transport, dressed-up as a soldier, then she remembered how he had been standing with her behind a small ridge, before he had noticed and explosive a few feet from her, and had grabbed her and shouted that there was a bomb, then they began to run. She remembered how she had seen the hurt in his eyes when Mike had fallen down into the crevice on Marinoi, and then the anger he had in him when they had defeat Neutantrum, and how she had been proud of him, when he had fought to protect the Lights Of Orion from Furio. 

As the memories ran through her head, she began to quicken her pace, and soon she found herself drenched in sweat, soon stopped near a rock and sat down on it to catch her breath. She began to say to herself: "Leo can't possibly be in love with me, what would he possibly see in a brainy person like me?" 

"A young, beautiful woman, who cares about him," a voice from behind her said. 

Kendrix whirled around to find Maya standing next to a tree, with a smile on her face. 

"Maya what are you doing here?" Kendrix asked, a little embarassed. 

"After eating lunch with the guys, I decided to come up here for a nature walk," Maya replied, "Sorry if I startled you." 

"That's okay, my head was elsewhere anyway," Kendrix said smiling. 

"About Leo?" Maya said hitting home. 

Kendrix looked down and smiled, then said: "Ya, how did you know?" 

"I've seen the way you look at him sometimes when your around him, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Maya replied. 

"Do men and women do that on Marinoi?" Kendrix asked. 

"No, normally my people would simply choose a mate and that was it," Maya said. 

"Sounds easy, but I don't think it'll work here," Kendrix said smiling. 

"I think your right," Maya agreed, "Come on, let's head back, it'll be dark soon, and I'm starting to get a little hungry from walking up here." 

"Sounds good to me, how about we stop by the guys' place, and see if they're free for dinner," Kendrix suggested. 

"Hoping he'll be their aren't you," Maya said. 

"Don't start, I was just thinking I'm too tired to make dinner," Kendrix said walking down the trail, Maya quickly followed. 

They were halfway down the trail when their communicators beeped. 

"Go ahead," Kendrix said speaking into hers. 

"We've got trouble guys," Kai's voice responded, "Leo's under attack by Sting Wingers near the pond." 

"We're on our way," Kendrix said worried, she turned to Maya and said, "Let's go help him." 

Maya nodded. 

"Go Galactic!" they said and morphed into the Pink and Yellow Rangers. 

* * *

Leo was heavily over matched, but he refused to give up, as a Sting Winger charged at him, the bug creature was raising its clawed hands to strike, when suddenly, he was it by an energy blast. Leo turned and saw the others running towars him, "Guys you made," he said. 

"Hey you think we'd let you have all the fun to yourself, not a chance cous," Damon replied. 

"Good now your all here to meet your doom," Crayfish snarled. 

"I don't think so buddy," Mike said smiling behind his Magna Defender helmet, "Now you have to deal with all us." 

"Bring it on!" Crayfish challenged. 

The rangers drew their sabers and charged forward. They battle Crayfish, but he managed to block most of their attacks, he then delivered powerful blows to all of them, they all fell to the ground, as Leo struggle to his feet, Crayfish ran towards him snarling: "Die Red Ranger!" Then he fired at him. 

"Noooo!" Kendrix said running between Leo and Crayfish, she took the full blast, she cried out in pain, then fell to the ground and lay there unmoving. 

"Kendrix!" Leo shouted. He ran towards her, but she didn't respond. He spoke into his communicator, "Alpha, teleport Kendrix to the Med Bay, she's been wounded!" 

"Right away Leo, oh Aye, yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said. 

As soon as Kendrix's form vanished in a flash of pink light, Leo looked at Crayfish, and said angrily, "Your gonna pay for this!" 

"We'll see Red Ranger," Crayfish snarled. He was about to attack when there was a clap of what sounded like thunder and lightning, he listened to it then turned to Leo and said, "Fortunately for you, I have more pressing matters to attend to, we will meet again!" With that, he vanished in a flash of light. 

"Yes we will," Leo said with anger in his voice, he turned to the others and said, "Come, we have to see if Kendrix is all right." 

With that they teleported to the Megaship. 

* * *

Back on the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius was in a rage. 

"I said capture the Rangers this time, not destroy them, its obvious that the only way to control the power of the Quasar Sabers, the Transdaggers, and the Lights of Orion, is through the Rangers, and you nearly ruined everything!" Scorpius snarled. 

"I apologize master, please give me a second chance," Crayfish begged. 

"Very well, but if you want to be General, you are to follow my orders," Scorpius growled, "Now leave my site!" 

"As you wish sire," Crayfish said, then left. 

"Next time Rangers, next time," Scorpius said laughing evily. 

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Megaship, Leo stood outside pacing, and looking angry at the same time. 

"Take it easy little brother," Mike said trying to sooth Leo's temper, "Don't give into anger, that never helps." 

"I'm not angry Mike," Leo said still pacing, "I'm just worried that's all." 

"We all are," Kai said. The others nodded. 

Suddenly the doors to the Med Bay opened and Alpha stepped out. 

"How is she Alpha?" Leo asked. 

"She has three broken ribs, a slight concussion, and a some bruised muscles, but she should be okay in a couple of days," the Robot replied. 

"Can we see here," Kai asked. 

"Sure, but only for a couple of minutes, she needs her rest," Alpha replied. 

"Leo, why don't you go first," Mike suggested. 

"Right, thanks Alpha," Leo said as he stepped through the door. 

* * *

The first thing Leo noticed when he entered the room was Kendrix lying on the medical bed, a bandage around her head, and one around her chest, and bruises all over. An ivy from one of the machines, was attached to her arm, and it beeped every few seconds. 

Leo looked at her and a tear ran down his face, and as he sat in a chair and took her hand, he slowly began to remember a song he once heard: 

_Come stop your crying_   
_It will be alright_   
_Just take my hand_   
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from,_   
_All around you_   
_I will be here_   
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_   
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_   
_This bond between us can't be broken_   
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_Cos you'll be in my heart_   
_Yes you'll be in my heart_   
_From this day on_   
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_   
_No matter what they say,_   
_You'll be here in my heart_   
_Always_

"Hey there stranger," she said as she turned her head to look at him, she winched slightly, but smiled weakly at him, "How you doing." 

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_   
_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_   
_I know we're different, deep inside us_   
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_   
_Yes you'll be in my heart_   
_From this day on_   
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_   
_Cos do they know_   
_We need each other_   
_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time_   
_I know_

"I'm okay, how about you?" he replied. 

"Fine I guess, except for a little pain, but its nothing," she said smiling. 

"I came to say thanks, for saving my life, if you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here," Leo said. 

"Your welcome, maybe you'll do the same for me one day," Kendrix said giggling, she winched as the pain returned, then looked at Leo. 

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_   
_I may not be with you but you got to hold on_   
_They'll see in time_   
_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_Cos you'll be in my heart_   
_Believe me you'll be in my heart_   
_I'll be there from this day on_   
_Now and forever more_

"Ya maybe, I have to go, there's something I need to take care of, besides the others want to talk to you, and you need your rest," Leo said as he got up and headed for the door. 

"Leo," Kendrix said weakly, but he had already stepped out the door, "There's something I need to tell you." 

_Oh you'll be in my heart you'll be in my heart_   
_No matter what they see_   
_I'll be with you here in my heart_

_I'll be there, always_   
_Always_   
_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_   
_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_   
_Just look over your shoulder_   
_Just look over your shoulder_   
_I'll be there for you...._

"Someday," Leo told himself as he walked down the hallway and left the ship, "Someday I'll tell her how I feel about her."   


THE END....FOR NOW


End file.
